I Can't Love You
by Amai
Summary: Hikari's thoughts on the Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke triangle. (I'll have "My Reluctant Rose, Part 4" up later today, this is just a side fic for now)


I Can't Love You   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-**Aww...this one is sad. But this is what I think could be possibly happening in Hikari's head about the triangle! But then..at the same time, I have other thoughts on what could be happening, so this is just a "What if..". Short side fic. I'll post the 4 chapter of "My Reluctant Rose" later today, so this is just something for you to read before. Hope you like, and please read and review!   
  
  
  
"Hikari, you know why I like you?" 

"Actually, Daisuke- no, I don't know.", Hikari simply replied to the male in front of her. She had known that this conversation was going to come, but not now. She just wasn't ready...she didn't want to be the heartbreaker, she just wanted friendship from the two boys who courted her. 

"You're smart, and pretty, and..and...just all around cool!", he exclaimed. Hikari couldn't help but to chuckle at that. How like him. But she couldn't help but to feel flattered by his compliments to her. It was just that...she didn't feel the same. 

"Thank you, Daisuke.", she gave him a small smile. There was another reason why she didn't want to go further with him as well. Looking at the newly-allied with them Ken's face whenever he glanced at the boy of courage and friendship explained that almost too well. Again, she didn't want to be the heartbreaker. It was just too much. 

"I know that doesn't sound like much to you, but Hikari-chan...", his voice softened, sounding purely sincere, "I do really like you. And I just need to know..right now, how you feel about me." 

"Daisuke..I..well..", she stuttered. She really didn't know what to say without hurting the boy's fragile heart. It was killing her internally. 

"Daisuke!", a voice was heard, breaking the moment between the two children. One of Daisuke's teammates, calling him for practice. 

"Listen, Daisuke..I have to organize my thoughts to answer you clearly. You go to your practice, and we'll finish this later.", Hikari smiled, and stood up. Daisuke didn't seem amused, but gave in, starting to walk to the field. 

"Okay Hikari-chan...but don't forget!" 

"I won't.", she sighed, and started walking away. How was she going to do this?   
  
— 

"Hikari-chan! Wait up- I have something to tell you...!", Hikari turned around to see Takeru bounding towards her. Oh, no...not again. She could have cried, they were just making this harder on her. 

"Oh, Ohayo T.K..", she gave her long term friend a smile. That's just what they were, friends. Nothing more...at least, she hoped Takeru knew that. But seeing the look on his face, he didn't. She asked, 

"What did you want to ask me?", Takeru blushed a bit and simply said, 

"Well...it's kinda crowded here, can you walk with me while I tell you?" 

"..Sure thing.", she said, dread making it's way through her veins. She wanted to run away, so she didn't have to deal with this. Life wasn't treating the child of light, right at all... 

"Hikari..well, this is kinda hard to say but I like you...a lot.", Takeru said, blushing even more to Hikari's dismay. She just stared at him, at a lost for words. She was stupid....not seeing this coming and all, it must have been really obvious seeing that everybody had said she and Takeru would make a cute couple and were destined to be together. Hikari had laughed at that, taking it lightly..but she hadn't really thought that Takeru had really liked her until now. Now....what was she going to do? 

"And I know this is kinda fast but..I need to know if you feel the same." 

The question of death. Hikari admitted that it was quite ironic that she would be asked this question two times in the same day. Ironic...she gave a deep breath before continuing, 

"Well..." 

"Hikari! There you are!", another voice was heard, yet again interrupting her conversation. She turned around and her blood started to curdle. Daisuke...apparently done with practice already. He ran over panting and gave a menacing look at Takeru, 

"Hey T.P..." 

"It's T.K, Daisuke. And you just interrupted a important conversation with Hikari and I!" 

"Oh yeah? Well Hikari and I were about to finish an important conversation as well! Right Hikari-chan? Just say it now.", by this time, Takeru had just found out that Daisuke had the same question on his mind. 

"Yeah, Hikari-chan...who is it?" 

"Who is it?" 

"Who?!" 

Hikari woke up sweating. She was scared....that dream..it had shown her deepest fear. And the scariest thing was that there was a very good chance that that could happen. What was she going to do? She felt so lost all of a sudden...holding her head she murmured continuously to herself, 

"It's just a dream...It's just a dream..." 

"Hikari?", Taichi. Obviously he had heard her. She cursed herself for being too loud, and quietly welcomed her brother in, 

"Hi, big brother...", she said, looking down. 

"Hikari, what's wrong?", looking at Taichi's face, Hikari couldn't lie anymore, she buried her head in her hands and said, 

"Everthing, Tai...everything. I don't know what to do with Daisuke and T.K...I just_don't_feel for them like they'd want me to, and I don't want to break any hearts. What am I going to do....?" 

Taichi patted her shoulder, looking at her with knowing eyes. He didn't like Hikari being so distraught, she was always the one to look at the good facts of life. 

"Hikari-chan, you can't always make things perfect...I know that for a fact.", he frowned, suddenly thinking of something. "You'll only end up hurting them more if ya lie to them." 

Hikari nodded, "I know that..but..I couldn't stand to break their hearts, I care about their friendship and I don't want to lose it!", she held back some tears in her eyes. Taichi saw this, and hugged his sister, rocking her. 

"Shh...it's okay, sister....just remember this, if they're true friends they won't be too upset.", Hikari started to cry herself to sleep in her brother's arms. The thought never left her mind though... 

_...if they're real friends, they won't be too upset...remember this..._

Somehow, Hikari would tell them.   
  
  



End file.
